poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigger's Houseguest
Tigger’s Houseguest is the second segment of the third episode of the third season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on ABC on September 1, 1990. Synopsis When Tigger makes a friend, everyone in the Hundred Acre Wood loves it, except for if that friend is a termite! Plot Tigger decides he wants to play with Pooh, but Pooh is too busy, cleaning out his empty honey jars for refilling. While this happens, something devours the wooden handle to Pooh’s sink pump. When Tigger leaves to see if Piglet wants to play, Pooh notices his sink pump handle is gone and goes looking for it as his table is devoured behind his back. Next Tigger appears at Piglet’s hoping to play with him, but Piglet is working on his Christmas List, saying his list is long because of his many friends. As Tigger leaves to visit Rabbit, Piglet hopes to finish his lest before it gets too dark to see, only to have it granted when something eats his window frame. Then Tigger arrives at Rabbit’s garden, and Rabbit refuses to play with him as he is far too busy gardening. As Tigger wanders away sadly, something eats the wooden stand for Rabbit’s scarecrow and his fence, leaving Rabbit quite alarmed. Tigger heads home, only to find his door jammed. When he tries to force it open, he ends up crashing into his house when something eats the door. Then he hears an insect that proceeds to hide in a matchbox. Making friends with the bug (which he calls a “blue-faced, yellow-bellied housefly”), he ties the matchbox to a string and puts wheels on it, allowing him to take his bug friend anywhere. However the bug, in reality a hungry termite, has other ideas and promptly sneaks away. Meanwhile, Rabbit, Pooh and Piglet are wondering what is eating the Wood in their homes. Then Tigger arrives to introduce his new friend to them, but Rabbit ignores it and Pooh and Piglet think Tigger’s new friend is imaginary and decide to make up to him for their inability to play with him earlier. Tigger comes home, feeling sad after finding his insect friend has disappeared only to find him there. When Pooh and Piglet arrive, and Tigger tries introducing them to his big friend, Tigger finds he’s disappeared again in the commotion, leaving his friends to think he’s imagined that his friend has run away. At Piglet’s house, Piglet and Pooh are trying to think of a way to help Tigger while Rabbit tries to discover what’s chewing everything into sawdust. Then Rabbit solves the mystery when the Termite eats the floor boards under his feet. When he gathers everyone to see what he’s discovered, Tigger states that the Termite resembles his blue-faced, yellow-bellied housefly friend. Then they set out and split up to find the Termite, and Pooh, Rabbit and Piglet end up all encountering it. When The Termite seeks shelter at Tigger’s side in the matchbox. Upon realizing that Tigger’s insect friend is the termite and that Tigger’s new friend is more real than they imagined, Rabbit tries to make Tigger make the termite leave, only for Tigger to refuse. Tigger then, after listening to Rabbit’s reason, Rabbit is glad to hear it, Tigger decides to leave with the termite to keep it company. However, the Termite disappears again, probably having overheard what everyone has said and they go off after it. The four find the termite again after a long search, only to find it rebuilding for them everything it ate. Then the termite makes a statue of Tigger in thanks for being its friend and leaves, leaving Tigger saddened as he tows his statue home. After, Rabbit, Pooh and Piglet visit Tigger to be there for him as friends and that they’re sorry about his friend. Tigger, glad for their arrival, says that they’re just in time to see his newest set of insect friends; he says that he has had so much fun with one bug that it will be ten times as fun with ten of them. Then He introduces them to his newest friends; fleas. Tigger has decided to start a circus with them, but finds they too have disappeared. Then Everyone starts scratching as they jumped on by the fleas and Tigger remarks that while he’s heard of close friends, he’s never had them this close before as the episode ends. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producers KEN KESSEL ED GHERTNER Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Directors TERENCE HARRISON JAMIE MITCHELL Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER “What’s The Score, Pooh?” Story and Teleplay by SINDY McKAY LARRY SWERDLOVE BRUCE TALKINGTON “Tigger’s Houseguest” Story by CARTER CROCKER Teleplay by CARTER CROCKER BRUCE TALKINGTON With the Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM PETER CULLEN MICHAEL GOUGH JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger and [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Winchell PAUL WINCHELL] as [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Tigger Tigger] Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers RYAN ANTHONY LARRY EIKLEBERRY HANK TUCKER Key Layout Design JIM SCHLENKER Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Styling PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Supervising Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN MIRCEA MANTTA Timing Directors ROBERT ALVAREZ RICK LEON MIRCEA MANTTA MITCH ROCHON BOB SHELLHORN MIKE SVAYKO Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinator MIRITH SCHILDER Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SILVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Supervisor JOSEPH HATHAWAY Post Production Coordinator JEFFREY ARTHUR Production Assistants PEGGY BECKER WADE ZIA NASSIR JOHN ROYER Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON &''' '''THOM SHARP Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION AUSTRALIA Animation Supervisor DALE CASE Animation Directors GAIRDEN COOKE IAN HARROWELL HENRY NEVILLE Layout Director ALEX NICHOLAS Layout Artists YOSH BARRY SCOTT BENNETT ZHIGIANG DING JOHN HILL VICTOR JUY STEVE LYONS MARK MULGREW DAVID SKINNER BUN UNG KEVIN WOTTON Animators ROWEN AVON-SMITH WALLY MICATI TY BOSCO KATHIE O’ROURKE CHRIS BRADLEY KEVIN PEATY ANDREW COLLINS CAROL SEIDL GEOFF COLLINS RICHARD SLAPCZYNSKI DICK DUNN PAULO SANTO ARIEL FERRARI MIKE STAPLETON PETER GARDINER ANDREW SZEMENYEI WARWICK GILBERT MARIA SZEMENYEI GERRY GRABNER STEVEN TAYLOR LIANNE HUGHES STEVEN TRENBIRTH DWAYNE LABBE JEAN TYCH MORRIS LEE KANG-LIN ZHU HELEN McADAM ''' '''Assistant Supervisors JANEY DUNN MICKIE CASSIDY DI RUDDER Background Supervisor BEVERLEY McNAMARA Background Artists BARRY DEAN JERRY LIEW PAUL PATTIE HELLEN STELLE KEN WRIGHT Production Manager DAN FORSTER *. ©1989,1990 The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Distributed by Buena Vista International, Inc. Trivia *This episode, along with “King of the Beasties”, were on “The Tigger Movie: 10th Anniversary Edition” DVD and VHS as Bonus Episodes. *Termites don’t spit out wood in real life. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 3 Category:1990 Episodes Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Stub Category:Nintrndo ds game Category:Tigger episode